dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nivalus
|gender = Male |birthplace = Arochea, |birth = October 15, 700 Age |death = November 3, 730 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 8 2000 (in battle armor) |pronouns = 私 (わたし) |height = 4'4" |weight = 83.7 lbs |hair = Brown |eye = Blue |rank = Scout, soldier |organizations = Tuffle government (700 - 730 Age) |food = Fruit |vehicle = Tuffle aircar |family = Amanito (father) }} Nivalus (ニバラス, Nibarasu) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Nivalus is a pale-skinned Tuffle with blue eyes and brown hair. He is clean-shaven and has a youthful look about him. He tends to wear his light scout armor at all times, even when he's not on the battlefield. He carries two light energy blasters, one in each hand, and primarily uses those to fight the Saiyans. Nivalus sometimes wears a cape (particularly in the later chapters), signifying his relation to his father, who becomes the leader of the Tuffles about halfway through the story. 'Personality' Nivalus is quiet and no-nonsense. He rarely shows his own emotions, and rarely offers up his own opinions. He likes to just give his father factual reports. He very much likes his role as a scout, as fighting is not his favorite thing. He is very loyal to Amanito, as seen when he threw his father an energy rifle (without even thinking about it) so that Amanito could commit treason and kill the Tuffle High Councilors. Nivalus is also rather cowardly, as evidenced when he fled from the Saiyans when they broke into the tower where King Vegeta was being kept prisoner. He does have a leader-like quality about him, too, which was seen when he orchestrated the evacuations of the Tuffle cities in the penultimate chapter of The Great War. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War'' In the fourth chapter of this story, Nivalus was a soldier under General Amanito. He was also Amanito's son. He relayed Amanito the information that King Vegeta had slain Zhukin and was now pressing forward with a huge army. Nivalus accompanied his father Amanito to the Tuffle High Council chambers in the sixth chapter. He stood with his father's other guards and watched Amanito argue with the councilors. He threw Amanito his rifle when Amanito requested it and helped his father and the other guards slaughter the High Councilors when they attempted to revoke Amanito's dictatorial powers. At the start of the seventh chapter, Nivalus was seen standing behind his father Amanito as Amanito addressed the Tuffle people about the Tuffle High Councillors' recent assassinations. Nivalus was first seen after King Vegeta was captured by the Tuffles in the eighth chapter. He was with the rest of the Tuffle commanders in their capital city. He told Amanito about how some Saiyan armies had taken out a few of the power plants supplying energy to the moon barriers. He re-routed power from two Tuffle cities in order to keep the barriers up. Later, Nivalus watched his father torture King Vegeta and force the Saiyan to send a video message to his people. Nivalus was first seen in the ninth chapter in the Tuffle capital in the tower that housed the captive King Vegeta. He notified his father that they would need to re-route power from three cities to keep the moon barriers up (as the Saiyans had been inadvertently destroying the barriers' power supplies in the battles taking place across the planet). This resulted in three cities being made vulnerable to the Saiyans, though Amanito knew they had to do it. Later, Nivalus asked his father if he had ever seen a full moon to which Amanito reminded his son that no one on the planet had beheld the moons with their own eyes in over a thousand years. Nivalus later watched the fight taking place outside the city between King Vegeta's army and Viros' army on a video feed. He became dismayed when the Tuffles began to lose. When Lascon, Paragus, and Dogom reached the tower and freed King Vegeta, Nivalus and Exitalia and the Tuffle scientists fled from the building, angering Amanito greatly. Nivalus was later seen briefly by Dogom as he and his father and the scientists escaped from the city in a flying machine. Near the start of the tenth chapter, Amanito ordered his son Nivalus to lead the evacuation efforts to get Tuffle civilians out of the Tuffle cities and into underground bunkers. Though Amanito tried to give his son a history lesson, reminding him of the power of the , Nivalus was still shocked that Amanito had ordered all of the Tuffle cities abandoned. Nivalus saw this as a sure sign that they would lose the war. Amanito didn't want to hear it and reminded Nivalus that he had given him an order. Later, Nivalus was shown escorting Tuffle civilians out of cities while the cities' armies protected them. Later on, Nivalus gave his father a status update on the evacuations, stating that he had gotten about half of the Tuffle civilians into underground bunkers but was prevented from getting many more out of the cities because the Saiyans were assaulting all of them. Amanito saw those trapped Tuffles as a lost cause and ordered his son to get to a bunker himself. Nivalus asked Amanito if his father would be joining him, but Amanito then said that he would remain above ground until all of the civilians in his city were safely underground. Then, he planned on joining Nivalus in a bunker. Amanito then tried to say something to Nivalus (he tried to express his love for his son to Nivalus), but he was unable to say much at all. Later, Nivalus was seen leading one last group of civilians into a bunker when a Great Ape appeared, destroyed the civilians, and then chased down Nivalus as he tried to flee. However, before he could get too far, the Great Ape jumped in the air in an arc and landed on Nivalus, squishing him like a bug. Of note is that Nivalus was the last Tuffle killed on the entire planet during the Saiyan-Tuffle war. For a few seconds, he was the last living Tuffle. But soon, he too died, and with his death, the Tuffles went extinct. Gear *Tuffle light blasters *Tuffle energy knife *Tuffle portable scanner *Tuffle scout energy armor *Tuffle air boosters *Tuffle communications device Trivia *Nivalus' name follows KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's method of punning Tuffle names off of various things related to fungi. His namesake is Amanita nivalis, a type of mushroom. *Nivalus is the last Tuffle to be killed in the history of the Dragon Ball universe in KidVegeta's Universe. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Main Villains Category:Son